fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lachesis
Raquesis (ラケシス Rakeshisu, translated Rackesis in the Fire Emblem Museum and Lachesis in the Super Tactics Book) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the princess of Nordion and the younger half-sister of Eldigan, whom she holds in deep reverence. Raquesis is sarcastic, sharp-tongued, strong-willed and has a strong sense of pride, preferring to make her own choices, instead of having others decide for her. If paired up, Raquesis' children are Nanna and Delmud. Raquesis is known to have survived the Battle of Belhalla, and brings Nanna to Leonster to live with Finn, while she sends Delmud to live with the other children in Isaach. Raquesis becomes a surrogate mother of sorts for Leif during this time. Raquesis is last seen crossing the Yied Desert, attempting to reunite with Delmud. Although her fate is never revealed, it is suggested from a scrapped idea originating from Thracia 776 that Raquesis may have been captured by the Lopto Sect and turned to stone. As suggested by Lewyn in a conversation he shares with Delmud, Raquesis may still be alive somewhere, with her whereabouts unknown. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Princess | Hezul |2 |26 |6 |8 |9 |13 |5 |7 |9 |6 | - |10,000 | Charisma | Sword - A Staff - C | Prayer Sword Live |} Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |60% |50% |5% |10% |20% |40% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Master Knight *'Strength:' +7 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +7 *'Speed:' +4 *'Defense:' +7 *'Resistance:' +0 *'Movement:' +3 *'+2 to Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'C Rank' Overview Raquesis initially starts out as an extremely weak unit, making her rather difficult to train. It is, however, worth the effort to train her, as she is able to promote into a Master Knight, a class that is arguably the best in Genealogy of the Holy War. It is recommended to have Raquesis purchases the Relive staff and the Elite Ring in order for her to be able to gain levels at a faster rate. If all her paladin guards are alive at the end of Chapter 2, Raquesis will receive the Knight's Ring, which should be sold to other characters such as Ayra or Sylvia, as she becomes mounted upon promotion. It is highly advisable for Raquesis to speak to Eldigan in Chapter 3 to not only receive the Earth Sword, but to have him leave the battlefield permanently. Some potential pairing options for Raquesis: *Beowolf: This is often considered the ideal pairing for maximizing Delmud's potential, as he will be able to inherit A-level swords and the Pursuit and Charge skills and high Strength growths Beowolf provides will allow him to easily defeat enemies. *Finn: Finn also provides Raquesis's children with the Pursuit skill, as well as the useful Prayer skill, but he'll be unable to pass any weapons down to Delmud. *Azel : Pairing Raquesis with Azel is an interesting choice, as it provides both of the children with high Magic and Strength. This will make Nanna an excellent healer, and Delmud will easily defeat enemies if given a Magic Sword. Both children will also have Pursuit, which is always useful. *Lex: This pairing might actually maximize Nanna's usefulness--Elite allows her to level up extremely quickly, thereby allowing her to promote (and gain the ability to attack) possibly as early as the end of Chapter 7 if she uses a staff on every turn, and thanks to Lex's Minor Neir blood, Raquesis's children will have high growth rates in HP, Strength, and Defense, making them extremely durable and allowing them to stay near the front lines, where Nanna can heal any units in danger and both children can use their Charisma skill to support your other units. The biggest drawback to this pairing is that Lex does not have Pursuit, so if you choose this pairing, it is recommended that Lex pass the Pursuit Ring down to Delmud. *Alec: This pairing provides similar growth rates to Beowolf, being slightly worse in HP and Strength and better in Magic and Luck, but is not the smartest idea because Magic and Luck are not as important to Delmud, and Alec can only use B-level swords even after promotion and therefore cannot pass the best swords down to Delmud. However, the Awareness skill he passes down could be useful, as both Delmud and Nanna are mounted units, and like Beowolf, Azel and Finn, he will give both children Pursuit. Conversations In Chapter 2, if Sigurd speaks to Raquesis, she will be recruited. In Chapter 2, after Raquesis is recruited, Dew may speak to her to initiate a conversation, in which she will gain the Thief Sword and 50 love points with him. In Chapter 2, after Amphony Castle is captured, Beowolf may speak to Raquesis, resulting in her gaining two points of Strength, two points of Skill, one point of Defense, and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 3, if Raquesis speaks Eldigan, Eldigan will leave the battlefield, and she will receive the Earth Sword. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Raquesis' lover is either Beowolf, Noish, or Dew, she may speak to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Love Growths *Sigurd: N/A *Quan: N/A *Finn: 50+2 *Noish: 50+2 *Alec: 50+2 *Arden: 50+2 *Lex: 50+2 *Azel: 50+2 *Midayle: 50+2 *Dew: 50+2 *Jamke: 50+2 *Holyn: 50+2 *Lewyn: 50+2 *Beowolf: 50+2 *Claud: 50+2 ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |Troubadour |17 |29 |2 |14 |11 |18 |10 |9 |17 |7 | Resistance +2 Demoiselle Charm | Staff - B |Recover* |} ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Awakening Greeting As a Boss Recruitment Etymology In Greek mythology, 'Lachesis' was the second of the Three Fates, otherwise known as the Moirae. They were white-robed personifications of destiny, who controlled the metaphorical thread of life of every mortal from birth to death. Lachesis measured the thread of life with her rod. The name 'Raquesis' is simply a corruption of this name, with a French spelling to possibly signify Raquesis's dignity and nobility. Trivia *The Fire Emblem Treasure family tree and Nanna's lover conversation with Ares reveal that Eldigan and Raquesis have different mothers. *A villager in Chapter 2 remarks that Raquesis and Eldigan seem to act closer than just siblings. This may imply that they harbored incestous feelings for each other. These theories may have spawned the sibling romance subplot between the two, as seen in the Oosawa Mitsuki manga adaptation. *Her SpotPass team in Fire Emblem: Awakening shows reference to the 3 Cross Knights protecting her in Chapter 2 of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Gallery File:Lachesis TCG1.jpg|Raquesis, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Princess. File:Lachesis TCG2.jpg|Raquesis, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Princess. File:Rackesis (TCG Series 3).jpg|Raquesis, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Master Knight. File:Rackesis (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Raquesis from the Super Tactics Book. File:Rackesis Concept Art.gif|A concept artwork of Raquesis in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:RaquesisFE4.png|Raquesis's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Raquesis as a Master Knight.JPG|Raquesis as a Master Knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters